Out of the Blue
by JMatisse91
Summary: Jenny Matisse is an ordinary girl from the present. She reads, writes, and enjoys her solitude. But what happens when she finds a book that will change her life forever? Will it be for the best? Or the worst? Rated M for Mature scenes. Based on Lori Brighton's Seduction Series.
1. Chapter 1

RUDE AWAKENING

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. The sun was gently shining on the beach, warming the atmosphere just enough to make the day beautiful.

I slowly stood up from my sleeping position and took a deep breath, letting my lungs absorb the fresh, salty breeze roaming in the air as it played with the hem of my white, silky dress. The sand smoothly rubbed against my feet and tickled my toes, and the ocean water playfully caressed my skin.

I let my lips curve into a smile as I took the scenery in, and my legs instinctively began to walk along the shore. My eyes looked straight ahead, and a small figure came into view.

The figure increased in size as it came closer towards me, and soon enough I was able to make out a man, dressed in white from top to bottom, walking barefoot on the beach.

I stood in one spot, my feet planted in the sand, the waves crashing against my legs.

The man finally stopped in front of me, his masculine physique towering over my feminine one.

He was about a head taller than me, strong , long legs, muscular arms and a hint of chest hair peeking from the opened collar of his shirt. His face was a well-defined one: clean-cut, ebony hair, well-defined brows, a pair of beautiful lips, and a strong jaw line.

I let my attention focus on his eyes. They took my breath away. A combination of blue and green softly meshed within his iris, and on his left eye, a light brown birthmark replacing part of his blue-green eye color.

Then he spoke.

" Hello there, Jen."

_Oh God. _

His voice was dripping like honey. My insides began to tingle, and it felt like rhinos were stampeding in my stomach. My breathing began to increase and my blood pressure went up a few notches.

And he. . .

Well, he was standing across from me, a beautiful smirk pasted on his handsome face. A satisfied look in his eyes indicating his excitement in my body's reaction towards him.

"H-hi," was the only response my brain could produce.

The man chuckled lightly and lifted his hand to brush back the hair that had fallen onto my face. His strong knuckles softly brushed against my cheek, and my breath hitched a little. Electric shocks sent signals from the place where he touched to the tips of my toes.

He grinned crookedly, heightening my senses, and with extreme patience he leaned his face close to mine. I immediately stopped breathing.

This is what I had been waiting for my whole 21 years of existence. My first kiss. And not just any kiss. My first kiss with a man who found me attractive enough to share such an intimate moment with.

Our lips were so close, I could feel his crisp breath fanning over my mouth and I let my lips open just slightly.

I tilted my head a little more and pushed myself up, our lips barely brushing.

"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny!"

My eyes flew open to a pair of brown eyes.

Wait, what? No, the man's eyes weren't brown! They were blue!

I quickly sat up and the blood rushed to my head. I groaned.

"Come on lazy! You promised you were taking me to the book store today!" my younger sister exclaimed.

"Ugh, hold on! Let me recover from your crazy yelling!"

Marie just laughed, walking towards the small vanity where my perfumes and lotions were.

I slowly got off my bed and began to look through my closet. Jeans, t-shirt, and socks.

"Marie, please stop using my stuff. You always bathe yourself with perfumes and end up smelling like a cheap scented candle."

She stuck her tongue out at me through the reflection of my mirror and got up from the chair.

"So, did you have a good night sleep?" she asked, a mischievous expression on her face.

I looked at her warily. "Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you? " I pulled my jeans up, buttoned, and zipped them up then looked for a shirt.

"Nothing. . . Maybe huh?"

"Yeah," I answered casually, though my face was flushing from the memory of the man in white.

Marie closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in a dramatic gesture. "Please, don't leave me! I love you!"

My face became ten times warmer, I was sure it was as red as a tomato. Marie just laughed her head off.

"You talk in your sleep when you're really tired. Or really into your dreams," she confessed smiling as big as the Cheshire cat.

I sighed, relieved I hadn't said anything even more embarrassing or correlating to my heated dream. She didn't have to know what I had actually dreamt about.

"Whatever," I said smearing on a little bit of black eyeliner before pulling my sneakers on and heading to the bathroom, Marie right behind me. I cleaned myself up and walked to the living room.

"Are we going to the bookstore yet?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded, grabbing the keys off the hook and heading out the door. We got into my car, Marie sitting on the backseat, me taking the wheel.

"Why don't you ever sit on the passenger seat like a normal person?" I asked.

"I don't trust your driving."

"I drive perfectly fine!" I huffed, backing out of the driveway.

"You drive like a grandma. One of these days, someone is going to hit your car," she stated matter-of-factly. "Statistically, 13 year olds who sit in the back seat are 40% less likely to get a serious injury in a car crash."

I sighed. "It's not my fault people are such crazy drivers! _They _should be the ones getting tickets."

"This is California, Jen. I rest my case."

I huffed. She was too smart for her own good.

We drove in silence on our way to the book store and my mind wandered a bit to last night's dream. It felt too real, too intense. If I wasn't driving I would've cried right then and there.

Oh how badly I wanted that kiss. It didn't matter that it was only a dream. I would've died content.

I pulled into the bookstore parking lot. We got out of the cart and walked into the store.

It was a small, cozy secondhand bookshop with shelves full of books and mountains of more books stacked against the back corner, waiting to be labeled and shelved.

Marie walked straight to the young adult section of the shop. I was immediately drawn into my own world.

The world of romance novels.

I felt like a kid at a candy store.

Hundreds of books with half naked men on the covers were shelved one next to the other, ready to be chosen and read.

There was something about reading a good romance novel that excited me. I felt so secretive, so wicked when I read about heaving bosoms and throbbing loins.

My knowledge of what happened between a man and a woman came from the pages of these stories, these forbidden writings. The knowledge I had about sex wasn't from experience. It was never from experience. **Very** far from it.

The most I had ever done with a guy was a kiss on the cheek, and that was my cousin!

I looked through each one, ghosting my finger over each spine to read the title. I'd pull one out, read the summary and put it back. I was looking for something different, specific.

Then, I heard a soft thud. I turned and looked down. A book had fallen off the shelf and landed on the carpeted floor.

"Huh," I responded casually. I walked towards the book and picked it up.

It looked like it had seen better days: the cover was torn off, showing a blank page of the book, most of the pages were dog eared, and half of the summary on the back cover was scribbled on.

I was ready to place it back on the shelf when I glimpsed the name on the back cover. _Cliff Destler. _

Why did that name sound so familiar?

I turned the book to read the half of the summary visible.

_"Cliff Destler. The privateer. Hunted by enemies, loved by women, praised by men. He was a man set to live a great adventure, out in the open sea. A man who took no orders, but rather gave them. But what happens when an unexpected-"_

"Ugh," I groaned. The summary was all scribbled on from there. No printed letter was legible under the mass of black ink.

"Well, I guess I have to read it now," I whispered to myself. I tucked the book under my arm and walked towards Marie. "You done?"

"Yep," she replied, a pile of books in her hands.

"Mom's going to kill me for giving you an incentive to stay in your room all day."

"Oh well," she shrugged. We walked towards the cash register.

The owner was there. I had seen him a few times before. He was a nice elderly man, probably in his late 70's. His hair was completely white, he was a few inches taller than I, and his grey eyes always smiled in the sweetest way.

"Hello again. I was wondering when you'd be back," he greeted.

I smiled. "I've been a little busy. Lots of things going on with work and school, you know?"

He lightly laughed. "Busy bee. So, what is on the list today?" he asked looking at the books in Marie's hands.

She dropped the books on the counter and I put mine to the side.

"Looks like someone's ready to spend the next week in their room!" he exclaimed playfully, charging each one.

We laughed at his joke in good nature. Then he turned to take my book off the counter.

His eyes brightened a little and a look of recognition slowly took over his features. I looked at him, a questioning expression on my face.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he replied only too cheerfully. He handed the book back to me, "My gift to you. No charge."

I accepted the book, a little confused still. "Thank you," I replied. It almost sounded like a question to my ears.

He placed all the books in a paper bag and handed it to me.

"Thirteen dollars and twenty-five cents please."

I handed him fourteen. "Keep the change." I turned around to leave.

"Have a nice time in Ireland," he called out.

I turned to him and politely waved back. "Thank you."

I might have misheard him. Who knows. I shrugged and walked out to the car, Marie right behind me.

"That man is nice and all, but he's too old to be working. He doesn't know what he says most of the time."

"Shh, don't be mean. Where to now?"

"Just home. I've got to start reading my books!"

"Off to home we go," I replied, a little anxious to get home myself.

Later that night after dinner, I plopped onto my bed, getting comfortable and immediately opened the book to the first page.

"_Chapter 1: Out at Sea_," I began. "_Cliff Destler looked out to the shimmering water before him. Miles and miles of water surrounded him. It felt like home aga_-" I immediately stopped reading. There was a sudden draft that came in through the window.

My fingers began to tingle. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"What's happening?" I asked myself. A sudden pressure began to torment my head and I tried to lessen the pain, clutching my head between my hands and crouching down.

Suddenly a flash of light burst before me and I felt myself being sucked into it.

"What the hell?!" I yelled into the light.

I tried to tell myself it was only an illusion. I wasn't being sucked into a giant vortex. I was at home, in the comfort of my own bed.

The tingling sensation ran throughout my whole body. Pins and needles, pins and needles!

_Shit!_

I felt my breath grow tight as the oxygen left my lungs.

The pressure in my head decreased so suddenly that I immediately felt light-headed. My eyes slowly closed on their own accord, and my mind went blank.

_A/N: Oh gosh. I must have re-read this chapter a bajillion times. Fixing, re-writing, editing. Tough stuff. _I_ really appreciate all of you who have favorite any of my previous works, added me to their favorites list, or alert list. Thank you so much for the support. I'm still not too sure about this first chapter, but please let me know if there's something I should change! Thank you everyone. I love you all! _


	2. Chapter 2

HARSH DISCOVERY

"Miss?" A hand was hastily rocking my shoulder back and forth. "Miss?"

I groaned. My head was throbbing. The blood was quickly rushing to my brain and I could hear shuffling surrounding me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. A young boy, about 13 years old, looked down at me. He was a pale boy with streaks of dirt all around his face. His cheeks looked sunken in, looking like he hadn't eaten in days. The clothes he wore were torn and patched all over.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked helping me sit up. He was a nice boy with kind, baby-blue eyes and spoke in a thick limey accent.

"I'm okay. Thank you, honey," I replied, rubbing my temples. "What happened?"

"You fell from that tree there, you did. T'was a nasty fall, miss."

I turned to look at the gnarly tree behind me.

_I fell down from that?_

I was even more confused than when I first woke up. Then it suddenly came all back to me. A torn book, a bright light, pain, elderly man of the bookstore. . .

"Oh God!" I panicked, and quickly stood up from the grass. My legs stumbled a little.

"Careful!" the boy rushed to my side. "No broken bones, miss?"

"No, honey. Thank you for asking," I reassured him.

"You aren't from here are you, miss? You speak a bit strange."

"Uhh no. I'm from the Americas. I came here to visit an aunt of mine," I fibbed. I had to keep my identity secret.

I finally took a good look at his clothes.

A tattered white blouse, a bit too big for his lean body, and a pair of trousers that I had only ever seen in historical films or sold as costumes for Halloween.

I slowly looked at the boy's face, and carefully asked, "What year is it?"

He turned with a smile, a gap between his two front teeth. "Why, 'tis September of 1820, miss. My eye! You haven't forgotten your name too have you?" he teased lightly.

I couldn't respond. I had completely gone into shock.

_1820?! _

"Holy cannolli! Time travel?! What the hell!" I rambled, pacing around the grass.

_This couldn't be happening! Time travel?! _

"Miss? Are you alright? You've gone into quite a shock there."

"I'm perfectly fine," I responded as calmly as I could. "Tell me, sweetie. Where exactly am I?" I began, trying to remain collected. "I was picking some flowers and decided it would be a good idea to take a walk. I got lost along the road," I lied.

It was no use telling him the truth. The kid wouldn't believe me for one, and two, he'd probably send me to the nearest police officer on charges of lunacy.

"Why you're in London, miss. A great city it is. Where do you come from?"

"At this point I have no clue," I murmured.

"Eh?"

"Oh nothing. I meant to say on Hawthorne and 166th," I said, giving him my real address.

"In County Durham, miss?! Oy, you are days and days away from home, you are," he exclaimed. I merely nodded. I was Californian. My geography skills were the worst.

"Poor thing," he said taking my hand. "Come with me. You must be hungry after that long journey. And tired no less."

I turned back to look at the tree. For the first time since I had woken up, I took a good look at it. It was peculiar, standing right smack in the middle of a grassy meadow with no other trees surrounding it.

I was clueless to how I ended up there. But that tree had some clue on how to get back, and I was going to find out what.

We walked through the streets of London. It reminded me of Downtown LA. Bunches of people, tons of shops, loud children running around with sticks playing knights and dragons. The only big difference I could spot was the form of dress. Women were in beautiful, long dresses embroidered with gorgeous trimmings and fancy hairstyles while the men looked dashing in their well-tailored suits.

_Oh goodness. If only Marie could see this. _

We made sure stay close to the shadows. It wouldn't help me any if I paraded down the street in my jeans and t-shirt.

"Miss, you mind if I asked for your name?" the boy asked.

"Jenny."

"That's a pretty name, miss. I'm Max, short for Maxwell," he responded, his kind smile softening my demeanor.

"Thank you, Max. You have a nice name, too," I replied.

"Is it custom for women your age to wear trousers where you are from?"

"We have very modern customs where I live," I answered cautiously.

We walked a little farther, when Max grasped my hand to turn left into an alley.

I shivered a little. There were rats scattering about the gritty floor street. At the far end of the alley was a dead end, or so I thought. Max lifted a long piece of a faded Persian rug to reveal a large hole in the wall of the building.

"After you, miss," he motioned.

I hesitantly walked into the dark room. "Max?" I whispered.

"I'm right here, miss," he said, taking my hand in his boney one.

I let him lead the way until we reached the light at the far end of the dark room. He guided me up a flight of stairs and knocked on a wooden door.

"Who is it," a tiny voice asked.

"Becky! It's Max. Open the door. I've brought a visitor!"

"Right away," the girl responded. There were a series of opening locks heard and finally the door creaked open.

"Come along, miss," Max told me, pulling on my arm just a little.

I was surprised at what I saw. It looked like a small hotel room. There were two bunk beds, rags and shoes thrown all over the room. A mere light-bulb lit the room and the only window was covered by a large black blanket.

There were people in it too, all children. I counted twelve total, including Max. They were gathered along on the floor, surrounding a large chest in the middle filled with items.

All eyes turned to me.

"Hello there," I tentatively said.

The children stared at me with wide eyes, curious to know who I was and what the heck I was wearing and the strange accent I had compared to theirs.

"Those are funny looking trousers you have there, they are," a little girl pointed to my jeans. "You're a lady," she concluded. "Why do you wear trousers?"

"Becky, don't be rude! Mind your manners!" Max reprimanded.

"No, it's alright," I replied. "You're right they are a bit funny, aren't they," I said, turning to the little girl. She was a very pretty thing. Honey colored eyes with a hint of green, a lightly tanned face with a few freckles on her nose. "I'm Jenny," I reached out my hand.

She looked at it, and after a moment of debating, smiled shyly and shook my hand. "My name is Rebecca, miss. I'm the oldest of the girls here. Just turned eleven, I did."

"Wow, well you're quite the lady now aren't you?" I teasingly said.

She giggled. "I ain't no lady, miss."

"Jenny, please."

Introductions were made between me and each of the children in the room. They were no older than twelve, and the youngest couldn't be five yet.

I took a seat next to Max in their circle surrounding the chest.

"Well, what do we have here?" I asked.

"This here is a chest full of things we find in the street," Max explained.

"Find?"

"Yes, we go out in groups during the day, you see, and collect anything that we think is useful. Simmons, our master, gives us a great reward if we find something worth a lo' of money!"

_Oh, pick pocketing. _

"Simmons is your guardian I presume?"

"Yes, miss. We are all orphans. He took us in, and as repayment, we work for him," the little girl Sarah replied. " He's a kind master. You would like him."

"I'm sure I would," I agreed.

They looked so proud of their master. I didn't have the heart to tell them their living conditions were disastrous, or that what they were doing was absolutely wrong.

Right then my stomach decided to growl.

All the children looked at me and laughed. I blushed, a little embarrassed, and laughed along with them.

"Forgive my manners, Jenny," Max responded. " I forgot to offer you food and drink!"

"Oh I'm alright, Max, really."

"Here you go, miss," Becky said, handing me a plate of stale bread and a cup of unmentionable water.

I didn't want to seem ungrateful, so I accepted the food and drink. "Thank you so much, honey. I really appreciate the gesture."

I was about to take another bite of bread when I looked at all of them. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"We'll get our share later today. Simmons never fails us," Roger stated.

They stole to pay for their food. But how much did this Simmons really care about these children?

Just as if I had asked the question out loud there was a loud knock at the door. All the children wanted to answer it themselves.

The door was finally opened and a thin, older man walked inside the room.

"Simmons!" the smallest of the bunch, Amanda exclaimed, running towards the man and hugging his legs.

" 'Ello there, love," he responded hugging her in return.

"Simmons, I found myself a wanderer, I did. She might be able to help us," confessed Max, proud of his accomplishment..

"Did you bring something to eat?" Becky asked.

Simmons merely laughed at them, letting his eyes wander around the room until they set on my face.

I quickly stood from my seat on the floor and offered my hand. "I'm Jenny, Mr. Simmons. I've heard much about you today. I apologize for the intrusion, but I-"

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm just a traveler. I got lost while out walking, but Max was nice enough to bring me here."

"Is there no one you know in the city?"

"Nope. It's just me."

Simmons looked at me from top to bottom, a calculating look on his face. "Where are you from, lass?"

"The Americas."

"Ahh, you are indeed a long way from home. That explains your peculiarities." There was a moment's pause, and he spoke again, "You will do."

"I will do?" I asked confused. "I'm sorry I don't quite underst-"

"Max! Becky! You know what to do," he barked. "Simon and Victor, come with me. 'Tis time for supper." And with that, the three of them left the room and shut the door behind them.

I stood there dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

The children merely laughed. "The master likes you. You are part of our family now," Becky said cheerfully. She took my hand and led me to a dresser at the far end of the room.

Becky rummaged through all the clothes scattered inside the drawer, taking out dresses, pants, petticoats, and anything imaginable.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked.

"Something suitable for you to wear. As part of our group, you must learn to live the way we do," she stated. "We are your family now, and Simmons needs your help."

"So, I'm gunna start pick pocketing, too?"

"Yes, mum."

"Honey," I began hesitantly. "You are aware of the things you do for a living, yes?"

Becky's smile was still on her face, but her eyes had turned sad. "Yes, mum. But Simmons is all we 'av got. This is my home, my family." She turned away to mindlessly look through the pile of clothes.

It pained me to see her that way. She was only twelve years old, yet she'd led the life of an adult. With a determined grunt I grabbed a white shirt, a pair of black trousers, and picked up a pair of black boots from under one of the beds.

"What are you doing?" Becky asked.

I turned around to look at her. "I'm helping you get the family you've never had."

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is done! I want to thank everyone and anyone who was kind enough to favorite me, my story, or sent me a review. I appreciate all the feedback I can get. Don't be afraid to send me a PM with any concerns or good criticism of my work. I'm open-minded to your guys' ideas! Thanks again! _


	3. Chapter 3

SLIM ESCAPE

_What am I doing? Why the hell did I agree to do this? _

My mind was on alert mode, my conscience reprimanding me for ever agreeing to a scheme like this. Steal for a living? Well, at least it would buy me some time until I knew how to get back home.

I looked at my reflection on the shop window. I was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black trousers, a white male shirt, and a pair of knee high boots. I could have been on set of _Pirates of the Caribbean _with the attire I was wearing.

I made sure to braid my hair, tie it in a bun, and cover it with a tricorn hat that had definitely seen better days. I looked so much like a young teenage boy that I even fooled myself. My breasts weren't too hard to conceal beneath the puffy white shirt. I bound them with an elastic material instead of my bra which would've made them even more pronounced. I walked, staying close to Max, and made sure not to draw any attention towards me.

"The look suits you," Max commented. "'Tis a good disguise, it is."

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked, too nervous to think of anything else.

"Master Simmons ordered me to give you a few lessons before he decides to give you his own post."

I nodded. No matter how many acting classes I had taken in high school, nothing could have ever prepared me for the most important role I was about to play yet. We walked a little longer. Max was trying to soothe my nerves, telling me I would be a quick learner.

"Here we are!" he stopped and I stumbled over my own two feet.

I looked up to see a group of maybe two hundred people all gathered in the middle of the large area. It might have been the square, the open area surrounded by all the stores and restaurants where gatherings took place. I had read about them before in history books.

At only 5'1/2" it was a little bit of a struggle to see what the commotion was about. I quickly looked around to find something that would give me a few more inches of height. I spotted a row of barrels at one side and quickly ran towards them. Carefully, I climbed on top of one, and rested my weight on one knee while balancing my arm on the other. As I looked out into the crowd, I caught a glimpse of Max's scrawny frame walking into the mass of people.

They were all watching a street show. A musician, with his sitar stood on a small stage while a couple dressed in ridiculously garish clothing. It took me a few seconds to notice that the one in the women's clothing was actually a boy dressed as a woman. A boy player.

They were miming out some scandalous scene between lovers while the man with the sitar narrated the story singing to the melody of his instrument. The audience would let out a roar of laughter whenever the "woman" would accidentally show her bloomers for the whole crowd to see.

"Watch me, Jenny. You'll see how easy our line of work is, you will," Max commented, walking towards the large group of people.

My heart beat a little faster. _Please don't get caught. Please, God, don't let him get caught. _

He easily slipped in between the people and for a moment I lost sight of him. I was beginning to panic and was about to go in after him when I caught sight of him again, closer to the middle of the gathering group.

_Man! He's fast!_, I thought.

Max slowly walked through the crowd in search of a prey. He finally stopped and briefly looked towards my direction. I smiled slightly and gave him a curt, a sign to let him know I was watching so far. He grinned from ear to ear and turned again.

He stood still for a few minutes, blending into the crowd, and a whole new roar of laughter erupted from the people. In a flash, Max had reached into the coat pocket of a gentleman and took out a black pouch. He was so quick, I would've missed it if I had blinked.

As soon as he had stolen the pouch, he came walking back to me. He held out his hand once he stood in front of me.

I automatically shook my head. "I can't. You've done this more than I have. I'm really clumsy, I'm-"

"Oh c'mon, Jen. There's nothin' to it. I promise!"

I looked down at his hand, and immediately grasped it before changing my mind again.

"Wonderful! Now, you are a lad. Remember to act the part," he guided. "The people are so close together, they bump into one another. They won't feel a thing, and before you know it, you have gotten your prize."

"Okay," I said, not at all comforted by his words. I jumped off the barrel and entered the sea of entertained people. Max was a few steps away from me, making sure to help me out just in case there was any trouble. I passed by each person, looking for an easy steal, something that I was sure to grab without getting caught.

I was never a gambling woman. I only gambled when the odds were in my own favor. There was no point to playing the game if you didn't know the strategy. And that's exactly what I was feeling at that moment.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Max. "Now there's a fine watch if I've ever seen one," he confessed, subtly pointing at a young woman a few feet from where we stood. We could see her profile as she was animatedly speaking to the gentleman who was with her.

I couldn't see the man well because of the ridiculous top hat he was wearing, but the girl couldn't have been any older than me. She looked young, pretty, and very wealthy if her state of attire and that pocket watch dangling from the front of her dress were any indication.

"Go on. You can do it," Max encouraged.

I slowly walked towards the girl. I managed to come up behind her without being seen. I turned my head around, making sure people weren't watching. Once I was in position, I waited for my cue. Like magic, the audience went into a frenzy, laughing their heads off at the show. As quickly as I could, I slipped my hand around the girl's dress and tugged on the chain just a little.

The crowd was pushing from behind and I saw an opportunity to take advantage of it. With a bit of desperation I hastily yanked on the chain, expecting the watch to fall right into my hands.

Bad move.

The watch didn't bulge. I tried pulling once more and the watch finally snapped off the material, but it was too late. A shriek pierced the air.

"Thief! Thief!" yelled the young woman I was trying to rob. I turned to get out of the crowd as fast as I could, but a hand shot out and grabbed the back of my shirt collar.

"Where do you think you're going, thief?" a calm voice asked close to my ear.

I gasped, and tried to wiggle myself out of his grasp. He tried grabbing me around my chest, but I wasn't having any of it. He would have found something interesting there, despite the wrapping I used around my breasts.

I turned my head to face him, yet all I could see was the shadow of the top hat he was wearing. It was the gentleman I had seen standing with the lady I decided to rob from.

"Cease your writhing, crook," his deadly, calm voice warned.

My heart was in a frantic mode and I elbowed his gut and ran as far as I could from the group of people.

"Here!" I looked towards my right and saw Max calling to me. "Through here, Jen!" He waved me into a deserted alley. I took the chance and ran through it.

"Did we lose him?" I asked, trusting that Max was closely behind. There was no answer. "Max?" I asked again. I chanced a look back and completely stopped.

Max was struggling on the far end of the alley with the man in the top hat.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

I was conflicted. I knew if I didn't make a quick run for it I wasn't going to get away. But how could I leave poor Max alone to fight off that big man?

With a huge sigh I ran towards them. "Let 'im go!" I yelled out, trying to act the part of an English boy while trying to pry Max away from the angry man.

"Run! Don't worry about me!" Max exclaimed.

I ignored his plea and managed to yank him away. "Run! I'm right behind you!" I assured him.

I was just about to make my escaped when I was suddenly turned and my back was slammed against the wall of a building. I groaned.

It hurt like _hell. _I could almost feel a lump beginning to grow at the back of my head. I slowly raised my head to plead with the man, and planned to hand him back the damned pocket watch.

I stopped. The man looked too powerful to miss. He was a little more than a head taller than I, broad shoulders, strong hands pinning me against the brick wall. He looked terrifying. The alley was a little dark which was in my favor so my identity wasn't revealed. I tried to regain control over the situation.

Then I heard, "You insolent, foolish lad. Don't you have anything better to do than prey on innocent people?" he shook me a little to add to the intimidation. His voice was so low, tremors were going up and down my spine.

My breath was coming out in quick gasps and I was struggling to get away. "Take the watch, eh! I didn't really want it anyways!" I cried out, trying to slip out of his grasp, but he had a strong grip on my shoulders. I knew his fingerprints were going to leave a mark.

"You are not going to get away with it!" His hand came up and grabbed my neck. His fingers flexed and squeezed.

I began to panic. I was struggling to breathe, grabbing his hand, trying to pry it off. Then I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. My knee came up and kicked him in the groin. All I heard was a loud gasp and the hand on my neck go limp.

He fell straight to the ground, legs locked together, bent knees and both his hands holding his privates. "That. . . was. . . low," he wheezed.

I quickly fled the way Max had commanded me to go. Just turning the corner I smacked into someone.

"Jen! Come, let's go before he regains strength and decides to follow," Max demanded, taking me by the elbow and leading me away. " 'Twas a close one, it was."

"You're telling me," I was quick to reply.

"Yes, miss, I'm tellin' you."

Despite my nervous state, I started laughing so much my stomach began to hurt and my eyes began to water on their own accord. I suddenly found myself crying uncontrollably. I missed my home, my bed, everything about my normal life. For some ungodly reason I was trapped in another world. I was chosen by some unknown force to be sucked into an old, tattered book an-

_Book! _

I was in Cliff Destler's story. He was the one I had to find to break myself out of the fantasy world and go back to mine where I was safe and sound. Now that I had figured it all out, I was actually excited for the first time since I had opened my eyes that morning. I finally had a project to do, and I was going to succeed in fulfilling my goal no matter how long it took. I just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

"Are you alright, Jenny?"Max asked, looking at me worriedly.

I smiled widely. "I'm doing just fine, honey. Thank you. It's just been a long day for me."

He sighed. "You're very right, I suppose. I'm just awfully sorry I risked your life for a pocket watch we didn't even succeed in grabbin'," he said ashamed as he hung his head.

"Who said we didn't get it?"I asked. He looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw the watch dangling from my fingers. "You were saying?" A wide smile on my face.

_A/N: Wow, took me a few days to get this thing going. I was going to update last night, but my power went out and I had no internet. I was so sad. But everything's back to normal and I'm happy! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to give me good and bad feedback. A nice shout out to __**karasuno**__ for being so wonderful and reviewing. I gladly accept any kind of feedback. Favorite, follow, review, etc! Love you all and thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

GREAT CONFUSION

It had been a little over two months since that dreadful attempt to steal the watch, and it had been a challenge having to adapt to the changes surrounding me.

Simmons was kind enough , or not, to let me sleep in the apartment with the orphans. They had gladly accepted me in their circle, and there was never a day we went without food thanks to the master they all trusted. I was still a little hesitant to trust the man, but so far I hadn't seen anything bad happen to either the kids or me.

The stealing was another issue completely. Little by little I subtly began putting thoughts into the children's heads, trying to make them understand how dangerous it really was to continue the line of work they were into.

I got caught once by Simmons. He had threatened to kick me out if I continued my "downy blubbering" as he called it. The man was ridiculous at times.

Of course, my attempts were in vain. My plans quickly backfired one by one as I attempted to get the children settled in respectable jobs. There was only so much an outsider of their world could do.

I knew there were limited resources to them because of their stations. Of course taking them to an orphanage was out of the question. I had visited one, made a little bit of an investigation on my own and saw the living conditions the poor children were kept in.

Too many beds in a cramped room, the same oatmeal for all meals of the day, and an unnatural list of chores for the children to do each day. I couldn't tell them to go there. They lived better off away from the orphanage.

So, that's why two months later I was dressed up as a footman, helping people in and out of carriages, getting yelled at for unreasonable things by pompous, fat chickens dressed in ridiculous clothing.

_What the hell did I get myself into? _

"You there! Come help me boy!" a portly woman yelled out from her carriage. I subtly sighed in disgust and headed towards her.

"Forgive me madam," I bit out the words, trying my best to curve my lips into a smile as I opened the carriage door. She merely sniffed down at me and placed her sausage link fingers into my hand.

"It was about time!"

"Forgive me again," I repeated myself. I realized I had clenched my jaw so tight it hurt. Slowly, I unlocked my jaws and took deep breaths to try to relax. The gathering was one of the many balls Lord Hathaway threw every November in honor of his dear wife's birthday.

I had seen them both in passing whenever I'd walk with Max to the market. He was a very handsome man. A strong set jaw that always seemed to be frowning except for when he looked at his wife.

Their love was one out of a romance novel. But then again, I was in a romance novel, and on a mission to find the most notorious rogue of all.

I gently shook my head to clear it out, and went on pulling flashy, chattering twits out of their carriages.

"Anna, how does my hat look? Should I take it off?" one of the chattering chickens asked the other. She looked like she had a peacock on her head. A small cap adorned with frou-frou feathers. Absolutely horrendous!

"Oh no! Leave it on, Beatrice. It looks divine!" The other chicken clucked back.

Absolutely ridiculous. Here I was dressed in a male uniform, getting ridiculed by ladies of the ton, while two ducks were quacking about their horrifying feathered hats.

After the last carriage was taken away, I walked my way into the mansion. At the entrance, there was a large sitting room area where a few guests were, holding champagne glasses in their hands and admiring the paintings that hung in the wall.

Straight ahead from the door was a large staircase adorned with the most beautiful Persian rug laid out before me. I walked up the staircase towards the ballroom, glancing every which way, taking in the scenery before me.

"Jen, how do I look?!" I quickly spun to see Max running up the stairs.

"Max!" I whispered when he was near enough. "Remember, it's Erik. We can't have you calling me a female name here. Anyone could become suspicious," I warned.

"My apologies, _Erik_," he snickered. I smiled back at him and looked down at his clothes.

"You clean up nicely, kid," I responded, chucking a fist at his cheek. He grinned widely and went back to his station. I continued my way up the stairs.

At the entrance of the ballroom, my heart stopped.

The view was breathtaking. It was like a memory from a dream. Like the dancing sequence from _Beauty and the Beast_ only better.

One thousand times better.

I tried hard not to slobber over my new uniform. I was getting paid by my performance tonight, not for gawking at the shimmering chandelier in the middle of the ceiling or the newly waxed floor where men and women from all over the country were dancing their stockings right off.

"Here!" the butler, George, thrust a tray of hors d' oeuvres at me. I quickly scrambled to grab it without dropping any of it.

Carefully I walked down the steps towards the crowd of people. Most were in the middle of the dance floor twirling and gliding to the rhythm of the music played by the 15 piece orchestra hired for the night.

The others were standing near the concession stand, taking sips of punch and small appetizers. I walked towards each one, acknowledging with a smile, but never looking them straight in the eye. One of a lower class never looked an upper class subject in the eye. It was considered disrespectful.

How ironic, when I had been taught my whole life that staring a person in the eye was respect.

It took me all of an hour to go around the whole ballroom, offering the delicate appetizers to each and every group of people there.

I had managed to do it all without dropping or tripping over anything considering my clumsy nature.

As I got to the double glass doors to go out, I made sure to hide behind one of the big pillars away from prying eyes. I didn't want to get caught by dear George. The guy was a nightmare to work with sometimes.

I had started this job as a way to pay back my due at Simmon's place, and had only been working a week. I was surprised I was still working there.

I hadn't only gotten the job to get paid, I also knew working in a big place like this would help me be around more people and possibly find Destler. He had to show up sooner or later.

The women practically swooned over the guy when they spoke of him in their crocheting meetings. I knew because I'd eavesdropped at least once, or maybe twice.

"And then she told me, Cliff had sneaked into her bedroom late that night."

My instincts quickly took hold and I listened closely to the voice coming from inside the ballroom. Without getting caught, I managed to catch a peak from behind the pillar I was hiding.

There were two very pretty girls walking down the steps onto the patio, walking close together so as to not trap unwanted attention.

Too late. They had my keen interest now.

"She didn't!" the other, the brunette, gasped.

"Indeed!" the blonde one giggled. "I had reacted the same as you are now. I told Patty to be careful. Cliff Destler is nothing but trouble."

"Shh, not so loud. The man is just through those doors."

I quickly scanned through the inside of the ballroom.

_Which one is he?_

I looked through all the faces, yet I couldn't see one that fit the description of rogue. You'd think I would've found him quick enough with the grand knowledge of romance novels I had.

"Why the 'ell are you hidin' here, _Erik_?" It was Max.

"Quiet," I whispered, putting one of my hands over his mouth. "Listen, kid, I need you to tell me which man in there is Cliff Destler."

He quickly nodded his head. "Why, he's the one the pretty Lady Hathaway is waving the white handkerchief at," he pointed straight ahead.

I scanned through the room until my eyes found him. I scrunched my nose in confusion. I was certainly no one to judge, but wasn't Destler supposed to be devilishly handsome?

The man Max had pointed out to looked like Penguin from _Batman _with his overweight physical appearance and an eyeglass on his right eye. That couldn't be him.

"Are you sure you're pointing to the right man, Max?"

Max turned back to the inside of the ballroom and scanned the people before him. "Yes. He's the one with the blue and white handkerchief in his hands."

Sure enough, the short man was holding a blue and white handkerchief in his chubby hands. Oh God. I couldn't understand what I was expecting exactly. Yes, I suppose I had taken for granted that Cliff would be attractive.

I inwardly sighed, disappointed and walked into the ballroom yet again, this time to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"-and we made it back just in time for Lady Hathaway's birthday celebration!" one of the men claimed.

I had my back to the group of people surrounding Destler with a tray in my hand so it looked like I was working.

"Destler, I believe you have broken a record! To make a voyage that long in such record timing is astonishing!"

There was a hearty laugh and then, "You know what they say, speed is power." It was definitely the portly man talking.

The group of people laughed.

"Lad, may I have a finger sandwich, please," Lady Hathaway called to me. I turned around, the tray shaking a little in my hands.

_Oh please, please don't drop the tray! _

Slowly, I walked towards her. I maintained a professional expression on my face. She was standing next to two other lords, one being her husband.

"Here you go, my lady," I replied in the best accent I could muster. Her husband was in an animated conversation with another lord. The other lord standing next to her was as silent as a mime.

I decided to have a sneak look. Without lifting my head, I shifted my eyes to his face.

He wore a fashionable beard on his face which hid most of it, but his eyes were unbelievably beautiful. He looked more bored than amused at this gathering and I wondered who he was.

He couldn't have been more than thirty years old, maybe less. The beard certainly made him look older.

Without knowing, my entire attention had landed to him. And as my gaze reached his eyes, I realized they were staring back at me.

I didn't immediately avert my gaze as I should have. And in that moment there was a flicker of shock, then recognition in his eyes.

_Recognition? _

I quietly excused myself and headed to the kitchens without looking back.

_Do I know the guy? _My mind was a muddle of things. This world was messing with my head and I didn't know how to control it.

"Betty, can I ask you a question?" I asked the cook when I walked to her.

"What is it, luv?"

"What ship does Captain Destler sail on?"

"Oy! Why would you want to know that? Yer not plannin' on leavin' your poor Betty are ye?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

I smiled. "I must go on a voyage," I replied.

"Where to, luv? A certain boy you're in love with?"

"No, it-" I stopped and turned to look at her. The sneaky lady had the decency of winking at me. "When did you find out?"

"The moment you walked through that door, lass," she cupped my cheek, and I relished the motherly gesture. "The name of the boat is _Little One_."

I snickered. "_Little One_?"

She shrugged. "'Tis an endearment for women, and Destler's one true love is his ship," she explained. "Now, listen closely. You will find it stationed at the Southend dock. Take a ferry down the River Thames."

"But what if I get lost? I hardly know these places."

"You won't, luv. Just take the ferry, and once you get to Southend, you will find the ship. You can't miss it."

"I'm pretty sure the name _Little One_ answers that question," I muttered under my breath. "I'll leave tonight when everyone's asleep," I leaned in to hug the woman. "Thank you, Betty."

"Be careful, luv."

_A/N: Yes, I know! It has been almost a month since I last updated! You don't know how many times I had to rewrite this darned chapter! The words, the characters, everything was changed at least thrice. But I am done now, and finals are over thank the Lord! Now, I have more time with this, and I definitely do not plan on abandoning it. I'd like to thank everyone who has sent me PM's, reviewed, favored, and followed. I thank you all so very much. When I see them, I realize my story is not a lost cause! Love you all, and leave feedback: good or bad! Thank you! _


	5. Chapter 5

SPONTANEOUS MEETING

"Never again, will I _ever, _and I mean _**EVER **_decide to take a long trip in a crammed carriage. My arse hurts like the devil!" I heard a few gasps in the air.

"Goodness, lad! Watch your tongue! There are ladies present," the old man reprimanded me.

I didn't care. I had been sitting up in front, my butt hitting the hard, wooden bench with every bounce the horses made for the past five hours. The ride down the Thames wasn't a pretty one either.

Who knew so many people could get sick from the rocking of the boat all at once?

We had finally made it to Southend and I was exhausted, but definitely excited to be off the stupid carriage.

The past two days' journey was a hellish one, and to top it all off the weather had been so gloomy it matched my mood. Surprisingly the sun was out, the birds were singing, and a little part of me could hear the "Hallelujah" chorus singing in the background.

Now, the only thing that could make my day complete was finding Destler's ship.

_Where would one of the most popular captains keep their ship? _

Well, his ship was called the _Little One_, that much I knew. I walked away from the carriage with the small pouch of food Betty had prepared for me before I left two nights ago.

"Good luck, lad! I hope you find your destination!" I heard the carriage driver call out to me.

I turned around and looked back. "Thank you, sir. My deepest gratitude for all your help!" I turned to walk where all the ships were.

_Shit._

There were more than twenty ships lined up against the dock. Where was I supposed to look first? And through the crowded streets too. I was only a little over five feet. There was no way I would be able to look over the crowd's heads.

"Excuse me, lad," an older gentlewoman passed by me. She was linking arms with a younger woman and headed off ahead of me.

"Where is he, mother?" I heard the younger one ask.

"Oh, dear, you know your brother, always waiting until the last minute to get ready," the older woman replied.

"You should really punish Cliff for being such a cad. He left Rachael stranded last ni-"

"Excuse me, misses!" I interrupted, bowing as low as I could. They looked at me in shock for a moment, and the older woman handed me a few coins.

"There you are, lad. God bless you."

I looked down at the coins in confusion and replied, "My sincere appreciation for the coins, mum, but I'm afraid I only needed to ask a few questions. I hope you don't mind." I handed her back the money and waited patiently for her reply.

"What is it?" the young woman asked.

"I couldn't help overhearing. Would you happen to know Cliff Destler, perchance?"

"Yes, we are very well acquainted with him. I'm his mother."

"Oh! 'Tis perfect, mum! I am lookin' for his ship m'self!"

"Are you? Well you are welcome to escort us there, young man," she replied, a friendly glint in her eyes.

I held out my arm towards the young woman and she obliged, gently laying her perfectly manicured hand on my arm.

"Where are you from, my boy?" the mother asked.

"I'm originally from County Durham but have been livin' in London for the past couple months, mum."

"And what is your state of urgency in meeting with my son?"

I hesitated a little before answering. "Well, you see, mum, I wanted to see if I could be of any service to the capt'n."

"Surely that is not all you are in need of?"

"Well, no… I also need a trip to the Americas. My-" I paused, " friend lives there you see. I wanted to give 'er a visit."

"A lady friend no doubt," the young woman giggled.

She was a sweet looking thing. Her hair was a light drown with golden streaks, her skin was pale with the exception of two pick spots on her cheek bones, a very feminine physique, and a fair face with the brightest blue you could ever imagine.

She was certainly her mother's pride and joy if the way they acted towards each other was any indication.

"Yes, my lady. You are very quick witted," I smiled, teasing her. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

_Yikes, no good will come of this if I act the flirting boy. _

"How old are you, boy?" the mother asked. I am sixteen, my lady."

"As am I!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Anne. Anne Destler."

We had stopped walking and I immediately bowed to her kissing the back of her had.

_Oh if Marie could see me now! _

"Erik, my lady."

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, young man," the mother smiled at me, a bit of mirth swimming in her eyes.

"As is mine, mum!" I turned to Anne. "I must say, milady, you have the most pretty eyes, you do! They put blue sapphires to shame!"

She blushed again with a giggle escaping her plump lips. I found myself envying the girl, just a little. She was the image of what I would have liked to look like. She was everything I was not, fair skinned, delicate, princess-like facial features. She was the essence of feminine beauty.

Her feminine beauty over-shown my tomboyish features. No one in their right mind would ever look at me and see a woman. On the contrary, "manly woman" would pop into their minds first. I was never going to be a lady in this world.

"Alas, we have found the ship," Mother Destler announced, pointing towards the ship we had stopped in front of.

_Holy shit! _Little One _my ass! _

The ship was by far the biggest one on the dock. It would be the most popular captain's idea to give a grand ship such an inadequate name, just to give it more attention.

The ship looked to be over fifteen hundred feet long! Height? I didn't want to know. The main mast stood proud and tall, overseeing everything going on down below. Many men were carrying huge baggage and boxes up the gangway, yelling towards each other.

"Would you like some help, my lady?" the butler asked Lady Destler.

"Please, take my baggage into our quarters, Thomas. Lady Anne and I shall be up to see my son shortly."

"Yes, ma'am," the old man obliged, carrying her bags up the gangway.

"I suppose I shall go up then," I told the women. "Excuse me, my ladies." I bowed again and followed closely behind the butler.

"We shall be up shortly, my boy," the older woman called out to me.

I reached the deck of the ship. Men were busy getting everything prepared and I began to wonder where Destler would be.

"Excuse me, sir," I tapped a man on the shoulder.

He whirled around to face me and I was so startled, I tripped backwards over a pile of luggage.

"Oh! I'm sorry, boy!" the man apologized. "Here let me help ye." He reached down to where I was and pulled me up with great force I was close to tripping again. "There ye go, boy! Now, what did ye want?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Captain Destler was at the moment?"

The old man's eyes grew mischievous. "He's in his own cabin, lad," he motioned on the far left side where the front of the ship was. "Getting'-er- prepared for tomorrow's departure, he is. He best not be disturbed, ye understand?"

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"The name's Charles, boy. But yer free to call me Uncle Charlie if you like," he grinned widely. He looked like a kind man, older in age. Perhaps in his late fifties.

"Erik," I replied reaching my hand out and shaking his own. "You've known the captain long?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Only his whole life," the man jested. I chuckled.

"What is the man like?"

"He is a wonderful leader, quick-witted, and very popular amongst the ladies," he winked at the last confession.

"So I've heard," I replied.

"What is your business in seeing the captain, lad?"

"I was really going offer a sort of a trade, you see."

"Oh?" he speculated. "What kind of a trade?"

"I heard the capt'n was sailing his way to the Americas. I was wondering if he would be kind enough to let me go aboard his ship and drop me off when we get there."

"Hmm," the old man hesitated.

"I would pay him for this service of course!" I insisted.

"You have money?"

"Oh no, I meant with work. I could be his servant, help around the ship, clean the cabins, mop floors-"

"I understand, lad. We shall see what the master says," Charles replied, his attention long gone from my ramblings. No sooner had he said this, that he was going to back to yelling the rest of the crew members carrying barrels of God knows what under the deck.

I couldn't exactly tell how long I had been waiting for Destler, but I had seen no one come out of his cabin door for what seemed like ages.

"Fuck it, I'm going in," I muttered under my breath.

My worn boots made soft thudding sounds on the wooden floor of the deck as I walked up the stairs onto the quarter deck. I looked around, making sure no one could see me heading towards the captain's cabin. Luckily, everyone seemed too preoccupied to see me trespassing. The door was finally in front of me and I was about to knock when I hesitated for a minute.

_Wait, what am I gunna tell Destler if he opens the door? Should I introduce myself first? Should I tell him I'm going to America to find my long lost sweetheart? _

These questions were plaguing me until I decided to the take the chance and knock on the door three times.

No answer.

I went ahead and knocked again, this time calling out, "Captain Destler, I need to speak with you!"

No sooner had I said the last word when I heard a large thud followed by a grunt from inside the cabin.

"Oh shit he hurt himself," I muttered. "Are you hurt, Capt'n?" Another thump.

A little panicked, thinking the rotund Destler might have had a seizure or a heart attack, I tried the handle on the door. It clicked and I immediately pushed it open stepping inside without hesitation.

I immediately stopped in my tracks.

A little confused at the scene before me, I stood dumfounded in the middle of the room watching what was taking place on the wall to the right of my vision.

_Grunt. Groan. Grunt. Thud._

"Ohhh, Cliff! Oooohhh, yes, harder!"

_Oh fuck. _

Yep. There he was. The amazing Cliff Destler, naked ass and all, pounding against a wench whose skirts were in such a disarray I thanked the Lord I couldn't see much of the act.

In my haste to leave the cabin quickly without being seen, I turned only to find myself knock over the coat hanger. It crashed into the vanity against the opposite wall and in the process closed the door. With a small gasp I went running to the door and tried to push it open, but because of my nervousness the handle only managed to slip through my fingers. I took a few moments to breathe, trying to relax before attempting to open it again, when I felt a sudden stillness in the room.

There were no more sounds of sex filling the air.

I slowly turned to take a peek behind me, when a figure immediately enclosed me against the door.

I was trapped and Destler knew it.

"Shit!" breathless from the shock of things.

"Shite is right, _boy_," his masculine voice rumbled.

I quickly turned to look up at the man in front of me. His trousers were unbuttoned, no shirt on and no big gut in sight.

As I looked up into his beard-hidden face, I realized three things:

**This was the same man who caught me the day I stole the pocket watch **

**The same man who saw me at Lady Hathaway's Birthday celebration.**

**Cliff Destler was the most handsome man I had ever seen before.**

My girlish fantasies withered and died with one icy look from the man I was to call my captain.

"Who the hell are you, _thief_? And what are you doing in my chambers?"

_A/N: Whew! Took me a few days to finish this baby. Wasn't sure exactly where I wanted to stop and then I had to edit. I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season! Anyways, again I thank you all for reviewing, favoring, following, and for sending me all these wonderful PM's. Please continue to do so. I greatly appreciate it all!Have a wonderful New Year! _


	6. Chapter 6

**MOMENTARY TRUCE**

_You are at home. _

_There is no here, no now. Only home. _

_You are in bed, under your covers. Sleeping, snoring, dreaming. _

A sharp pain shot through the upper part of my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled, yanking my arm away from Destler's forceful grip.

"I asked you a question, and I demand to know the answer!"

"Well I'd give you a b-bloody answer i-if you'd only let me exp-plain!" I said feeling like a blubbering fool. I could hardly even concentrate on enforcing the fact that I was a boy.

"No one speaks to me that way, understand?!"

"F-forgive me, capt'n. I-I-I-"

"Spit it out, mate!"

"I thought you had hurt y'self," I began. "Yes, I-I had heard your grunts through the door and immediately thought the worst, sir- capt'n."

No sooner had I said the words, when an unladylike cackle was heard from the cushions of the bed.

"You heard his-" Destler's mistress laughed. "And then you came-" more giggles. "You thought he was hurt!" A great eruption of laughter filled the room.

"Silence!" Destler commanded. The woman muffled her laughter in one of the pillows.

Destler's fingers were like an iron grip on my arm. I looked up to his bearded face, and for the briefest moment- perhaps a mere second- I saw the tiniest evidence of a smile on his lips.

"Miranda, would you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"Whatever you ask of me, darlin'."

The woman slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door, grabbing Destler by the back of his head and slamming his lips against hers in a possessive grip. I quickly looked away.

It was as if I had walked into a porn film. I suddenly felt the blood creep up to my face.

I knew they had stopped kissing once I heard the loud smack of their lips.

"Call me when you're alone and we won't be interrupted, luv," she said, pointedly looking at me with disdain. Miranda walked out of the cabin, and I braced myself for a tongue lashing from the wonderful Destler.

Unfortunately, the heat in my face had not lessened when he faced me.

"Why are you standing there blushing like a school girl, thief?" Destler mocked. I didn't answer, trying to not look him in the eye.

"What's wrong with you, boy? Are you worried I'd give you a flogging? Send you to the brig, perhaps?" Still no answer. What was I supposed to say to that?

His grip on my arm loosened and with his other hand grabbed my chin to lift my face. I was forced to look at his face. It felt like an eternity as he observed me. His eyes grazed over my facial features: my brows, eyes, nose, lips, chin.

For a moment I panicked, thinking he might have figured out my real sex. A flash of shock went through his face for a split second before it went back to the scowl he had been giving me moments before.

"L-look, sir. I-I'm very sorry, sir. F-forgive me for being a mindless twit and stealing your betrothed's pocket watch," I blubbered. "You see, I had to. I-I was living with a group of children, orphans! They needed my help, sir and I-"

"Deep breath, lad! I don't need you to faint! Your face is beginning to look so pale, I'm afraid you'll slip to the floor any time soon." Destler let my arm go and braced himself just in case I did decide to faint.

He was right, of course. For the past few weeks there had hardly been days when I'd eat. It wasn't because of lack of food, because despite their circumstances, Simmons always came through for the kids. They never went to bed without at least bread and cheese in their little bellies.

I was at fault for my own nourishment. After the initial shock of waking up to strange circumstances, I began to realize how homesick I really was. I missed the comfortable feeling of living in my house, sleeping in my own bed, bathing with clean water and even cleaner soap. I was a hopeless mess.

I faced Destler again. "I'm alright, capt'n. I just haven't had any sleep lately is all."

"You could've fooled me," he muttered looking at me disdainfully.

I suddenly realized the state we were in. He was still only wearing trousers with the button unfastened. I tried to keep my eyes away from his well-sculpted chest.

"What are you doing here, lad?" Destler asked, softer this time. I suppose he had taken at least a little pity on me.

I took a deep breath. "I truly didn't know you were _the _Captain Destler, sir. At the Hathaway ball I thought the portly man was the man I had been looking for."

"Who? Lord Hartley? Good God no! The man has an infamous reputation of eating away his money," Destler said horrified.

_Superficial prick. _

"But never mind that," he continued. "Why are you here now?" he asked again, impatience getting the best of him.

"I heard from various people you were bound for the Americas. I'll pay my fare with work. Whatever you need, I'll do, sir. Despite what I was doin' when we first met, I do honest work-"

He laughed. A deep, rich laugh that would have probably made me swoon had I not been both scared out of my wits and angry as hell.

I was taken aback. "What is so amusin' to ye, I wonder?" I made sure to put more emphasis on my street urchin accent.

His laugh lowered to a mere chuckle. "Lad, you are hardly of any use to me. Your body is not built for the work that needs to be done around here," he said unapologetically, looking me up and down. "In fact, how old are you, boy? You could hardly be older than fifteen."

I stood up straighter, doing well in playing the part of a boy. "I turned sixteen just a few months ago, sir."

He snorted, and walked towards his small desk, grabbing his shirt from the floor. After putting it on, he sat down at his desk and began scribbling on sheets of paper.

I took this time to fully observe the room. At first glance it looked ordinary, but a second glance emphasized the practical character Destler was. The walls were adorned with lamps and shelves full of books.

On one end of the room, was an oak desk situated against the wall. On the other end, a large, framed map of the world hung, little flagged pins marking a number of places. And right in the middle of the room stood the bed.

It looked too feminine for a captain. It was a medium sized canopy bed, adorned with white bed sheets and a lacey curtain to match. It was the only thing in the room that didn't make any sense.

Without thinking any more of it, I slowly walked towards him and took a peek over his shoulder. He had a small map with markings indicating the route he would be sailing for the next few months.

"Can I help you?" he asked, refusing to look up from his papers.

"I was wonderin', sir-"

"It was a rhetorical question, one not meant to be answered."

A feeling of impatience crept into my blood. I was going to get a ride on his ship, and I was willing to risk Destler's punishment. Still standing behind him, I reached a hand out and slammed my palm onto the study oak desk.

Destler didn't even flinch.

"You're treading on thin ice," he replied softly.

"Good."

He slowly turned his head to look up at me. The position we were in startled me for a moment; him looking up at me from his chair while I stared down at him while hunched over. Our noses were practically touching.

"I won't give up. I am in desperate need to go to the Americas," I confessed, a confident tone escaping my throat despite the nervous wreck I was inside.

Destler seemed to consider me for a moment. He was about to reply when the door of his cabin burst open.

"Cliff! You shameless rogue!" We both turned towards the door at the intruder. It was none other than Destler's sister, their mother walking close behind.

I immediately witnessed the change in Destler's demeanor. His face went from stern captain to loving son and brother in a matter of seconds. He laughed as he picked his sister, Anne, up and twirled her about the room with such great affection.

"Oh, you cad! I've missed you, Cliff!" Anne giggled when he had placed her on her feet.

He then turned to the older woman. "Mother." His smile brightened every single aspect of his face, from his crinkled eye lines to his handsome smile. His whole demeanor changed when he wasn't being the alpha, leader of the pack.

"Oh! I see you have met Erik," Anne said spotting me from across the room. I had finally been discovered.

"You know him?" Destler asked a bt surprised.

I was beginning to feel unsettled about being in the same room as these people while being the topic of the conversation they were having.

"Why of course," his mother replied. "This fine young man had asked us where to find you. I trust you have done the right thing and employed the boy, Cliff. He seems like a responsible one."

Cliff let out an exasperated sigh, clearly not enjoying the fact that he might have to gree to my proposal after all.

"Besides," Lady Destler continued, "you would not want to get in the way of true love, would you, darling?"

Now Destler really turned to look at me.

"So the boy has a sweetheart in the Americas?" Destler looked at me in mock interest. I looked back at him, trying to distinguish what the hell he was thinking through that head of thick, ebony hair.

"It is very romantic, brother!" Anne exclaimed, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back, trying to be courteous.

"You did hire him, didn't you?" his mother pressed. For the first time since entering Destler's cabin, I felt relieved someone was speaking up for me.

Destler looked taken aback by his mother's comment on keeping me onboard.

"Well- I-," he gave an audible sigh of defeat. "Yes, the lad and I have come to an agreement. He is to be on kitchen duty while we are out at sea."

_Kitchen duty?! _

Cabin boy, yes. Mopping floors on the deck, yes. But kitchen duty? He was purposely keeping me locked up on this trip. But no matter, I was going to find a way around his orders.

"Should I prepare myself for our sailing tomorrow?" I asked almost immediately. There was too much going on in the little cabin, and I wasn't about to let my opportunity pass. I was going to be part of Destler's crew whether he liked it or not.

"Go on, lad," Lady Destler dismissed me. I bowed and left the cabin.

At the first breeze of air I took a deep breath, reveling in the fresh sea breeze. I had only been out for a few moments when I heard the cabin door open again. I was suddenly pulled into the hidden part of the upper deck where many barrels stood and slammed against the wall.

"Shit!" I cried. My shoulder blade ached where it was hit.

"Serves you right," Destler hissed. "You might have gotten your way this time, boy, but listen now: if you ever do _anything_ to deliberately defy me, first stop we make I shall drop you out of the ship on your arse with only the clothes on your back."

"The clothes on my back is the only thing I have," I muttered under my breath.

With an roar, his hand came up and encircled my neck. His breathing was labored. "Do I make myself clear," his deadly voice quietly said. There was no mistaking the command hidden beneath the supposed question.

"Yes."

He let me go so swiftly and walked away. Not being able to keep myself up, I tumbled to the ground.

_Oh, what the hell did I get myself into?_

_A/N: Golly! I sincerely apologize for being such a boob and not uploading sooner. I promised myself I was going to update at least twice a month, so expect one more chapter before the month ends. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. Unfortunately, back to everyday life. Thank you so much for all the PM's sent to me. They always make me smile! And to those who have just started reading: Welcome! Well, remember to review, favorite, follow, etc. Thank you so much! _


	7. Chapter 7

ROUGH PATCHES

_Knock knock knock. _

"Mmm mmm."

_Knock knock knock! _

"_Ugh." _

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! **_

"Woah!" I fell off the hammock I had been sleeping on with a loud thud to the floor.

The door opened and in barged in Bradley, one of the sailors. He was a young, 18 or so year old boy with a spark for life and very handsome features. The kid was attractive in every way. His only downfall was he annoyed me so much I felt like punching him in the nose more often than not.

"Erik, the captain has called all the crew for the morning meeting. You failed to go last morning and he was a little cross with you afterwards."

"Ugh, Brad, when've I ever told you I cared 'bout what the cap'n says or thinks?" I replied rubbing the sore spot on my ass where I had fallen. "Tell your cap'n I've been seasick and will not attend his bloody meeting unless he'd like me to puke all over his deck."

Bradley held his arm out for me and I took it, lifting myself up from the ground.

"You used that excuse yesterday, my friend. I am terribly afraid he would have a fit if I repeated what you just said," the oh-so-noble Brad had to answer.

I groaned out loud. "Fine! I'll go. Tell that mountebank he'd better watch his back. One day I'll drive a knife through it."

Bradley merely chuckled and left the room.

I walked over to the wash basin and checked the water before using some to wash my face. I had to share the wash basin just as I shared the room with a couple of the other cabin boys.

We had been sailing out at sea for a little less that three days; three agonizing days that felt more like three weeks. I could not wait until we made our first stop in New York. I never knew I was really sea sick until now. I couldn't eat, and my head was pounding almost all the time. Luckily, it was getting a little better, especially after keeping a strict diet of only water and bits of unseasoned rice.

I dried my face with a towel, placed my overused boots on and walked out the door and up the stairs towards the deck. Once I saw the sunlight coming into view I shielded my eyes from its strong light and looked for the crowd.

At the far end of the ship's deck, the large group of seamen stood, gathered around a single man standing on the quarter deck.

_Destler. _

I hadn't spoken to him since that day he slammed me against the wall. I wasn't even planning to talk to him alone any time soon. He was too masculine. Who knew so much testosterone could exist in one solitary man.

I slowly strode towards the group of men when I heard my boy name being called. I turned my head towards the right and there was Lady Destler and her daughter Anne were each sitting in cushioned chairs, knitting supplies resting on their laps waving at me. I smiled courteously and turned towards them.

"Good morning', miladies," I said bowing down as low as I could.

The women just chuckled. "Have you been feeling any better, lad?" Lady Destler asked.

"Much better, miss."

"Have you been eating?"

"A little."

"Sleeping?"

"Only on nights that end with _y_," I said, using one of the lamest jokes I had ever heard myself.

To my surprise, the women began laughing so fully, Anne let out the tiniest of snorts. Shocked, her hand flew up to her mouth and her face turned a beet red.

I found it so endearing, I began to chuckle a little, and smiled what I thought to be a sweet smile. She returned the action with a small smile of her own.

"My son has been a good captain to you, I hope," Lady Destler's statement sounded more like a question than a fact.

"Well, he was none too happy to find out I was coming onto the ship."

"What is the tension between you both? Why do you avoid Cliff so?"

I wasn't sure whether or not to tell her exactly what had happened to cause Destler's anger towards me. I decided to give her an abridged explanation. "Well, before coming onto this ship, madam," I began, "I used to live with a group of orphans, you see. We all used to pickpocket as a way to earn our daily bread." Both Lady Destler and her daughter had a sudden intake of breath. "Yes, I know. I'm not as noble as you think, miladies."

"Is that the only reason he is angry with you?" Anne asked, her voice sympathetic.

I shook my head, looking down at my hands. "No. I believe he was with his fiancée at the time. And, well, I-I kind of- well I-"

"He stole Silvia's pocket watch. And she is not my betrothed," a voice growled behind me.

The hairs at the back of my neck rose.

"Oh quit your brooding, Cliff. You are scaring the poor boy," Lady Destler smiled sweetly at me.

Destler merely snorted.

His mother shot him a scowl. "Were you not busy doing some captain duty just now? Do not let us keep you, son." She went back to the forgotten knitting on her lap.

I smiled at the woman and bowed. "I'll leave you to your work, miladies," I said, straightening up to leave.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and I turned around.

"I need to speak to you, boy," Destler softly commanded walking towards the pointed end of the ship, expecting me to follow without a fight. I complied.

He turned right as I stood next to him near the railing. "Are you feeling better?"

I was a little shocked at his question. There was a hint of concern which proved he did indeed have a heart. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

He merely nodded, his head faced forward. We stood in silence for what seemed an eternity. I looked out towards the sea. The sun was so high and the sky was so blue, the light reflected beautifully on the salty water. I closed my eyes and let the fresh air fill my lungs. Lord knew I hadn't felt so relaxed in what felt like ages. Even the queasy feeling in my stomach was gone. Well, almost.

"Good God, lad!" Destler interrupted my moment of serenity. "Has anyone ever suggested that you grow at least a little facial hair? Perhaps a stylish beard or moustache?"

I turned my head to look at him, a bewildered look on my face. "No. Why?"

"You look like a girl sometimes is all. 'Tis not noticeable unless someone really looks at you."

"For your information, capt'n sir, I am unable to grow facial hair. Something went wrong with my genetics. Nevertheless I'm sure _you'd_ be able to lend me some of yours if it bothers you so that I don't look like a monkey," I rambled furiously, stopping myself before I insulted him any further. I turned back to face the sea waiting for a scolding.

It never came.

I slowly looked to my left to see if Destler was still there. He was alright, his whole body shaking with uncontrollable laughter. There were tears forming in his eyes which annoyed me even further.

"What in the bloody hell are you laughing about?!"

His laughter rung in my ears. If I wasn't so annoyed with him in that moment I would've thought his laugh very alluring.

"I apologize, lad. Your serious face was my undoing," Destler confessed when he had finished laughing. "Have you ever realized how amusing you look when you are angry? You look like a troll," he fell into a fit of more laughter.

A smile adorned his face. I stood there staring up at him. That beard he adorned his face with hid a lot of his face. I could hardly see the shape of his cheekbones or lips, although his smile was certainly breathtaking.

Destler caught me staring and immediately sobered. His expression went blank once again, and I was staring up at the stern Captain Destler once again.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before I was inspired to speak. "Who was the woman you were with that day at the square?" I asked the first question I could think of.

"'Twas Lady Smith," he replied curtly.

"And she's not your woman?"

"Not at all, lad. She is a widow."

"A widow! But she couldn't have been older than twenty-three!"

"She was married off to Lord Smith who was well into his seventies when they were wed."

"Oh. Well that explains a lot," I quietly mused. "Are you good friends with the lady?" I asked and immediately regretted the question. Of course he was good _friends _with her. I wouldn't be surprised if they were sleeping with each other. It wasn't uncommon for widows to throw their favors to whomever they wanted in their times.

When there was no answer, I chanced a look at Destler's direction. I was surprised to see his cheeks were a bit flushed even though most of his features were hidden behind his facial hair. And for the first time since I met him, the dear captain seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Well, s-she is a friend, per se, but-"

"Forgive me, capt'n, but it looks to me like you're a 'lil flushed," I couldn't help teasing him. He didn't look so intimidating when he was flustered.

"She is someone I _fuck_ on occasion," he responded, his eyes bright with annoyance.

I gasped, unable to hold it back. I tried composing myself and facing him square in the face. I forced myself to snort and give him a little smirk. "I figured 'twas that. You look the rogue type, capt'n sir." I tried my best to act worldly despite the young age I supposedly was.

It wasn't working.

Destler chuckled, his arms crossed and a teasing twinkle in his eye. "Oh I see," he slowly strolled towards me. "Then am I correct in assuming you have much experience with women?"

I lifted my chin and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."

A barking laugh escaped his lips. "That is the most absurd lie I have ever heard coming out of your mouth." More laughter followed his statement. "You are a green boy who has not seen the blossom of a woman's body."

As if on cue, my face immediately turned beet red and I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say to that statement?

The laughter stopped and Destler looked me in the eye, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "I knew it. 'Tis plain on your face, lad." He slapped me on the back. I tried my best not to stumble forward or wince.

"Captain! You're needed on the main deck!" a sailor called out from the stairs.

"I'll be right down, Kent!" Destler turned to me, looked me once over, and teasingly flicked the hat I was wearing. "Stay out of trouble, lad."

I silently watched him go down the steps onto the main deck.

"Try not to get into any mischief now that you are feeling better, eh?" It sounded more like a command rather than a suggestion. I merely nodded.

"Psst… Pssst!" I turned with a gasp.

"Max! What are you doing here?"

Max came out of his hiding place behind the barrels and grasped me into a hug. I returned the gesture with enthusiasm. It had only been a few days sailing yet I was the loneliest I had ever been in my life Although I hadn't known Max for very long, he was the closes thing to a friend I had apart from the other orphans.

Despite his very young age, the boy towered over me by a few inches. "I sneaked into the ship pretending to be a sailor. Couldn't let you go on a voyage with out me, miss!"

"Shh," I lightly warned. Looking around, making sure the coast was clear, I took him towards the quarter deck behind a mizzen post where we had more privacy. "This was too dangerous for you. The capt'n is already suspicious of me-"

"Did he find out who you were?"

"He knew me the moment he saw my face. It was the man who caught me when I stole the lady's pocket watch remember?"

"The same one, miss?!"

I nodded. He had a horrified look in his face. "He didn't do anything to ye, did he?"

"No, don't worry," I reassured him, a smile on my lips. His concern was overwhelming. Then a new worry plagued me. "And the children?"

He merely shrugged. "They stayed behind with Simmons. He'll take good care of 'em, he will!"

"I hope you're right, Max. I hope you're right."

_A/N: Holy Cannolli! I am extremely sorry! I have no excuses; none of them are fair to you all who have been so patient with me. Life got in the way again, but I will try not to let it happen again, I promise. Be sure to look out for another update later on this week for sure! I love you guys, and I'll try to get to all my PM's and reviews soon. To all of you who are just beginning this journey with us, WELCOME! Thank you all again and keep those PM's, Reviews, Favorites, etc. coming. I enjoy each and every one of them. Makes me feel like I'm doing something right. LOVE YOU! _


End file.
